Headlong To The Truth
by OregonSweetie
Summary: Haley and Nathan are back together but still a little shakey, Brooke and Lucas have decided to give it one more try, Jake has come back to be with Peyton. What will happen when the new girl moves to Tree Hill with secrets and a past that will affect them
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first attempt at writing a fan-fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is set around the middle of senior year. Nathan and Haley are back together, but still a little rocky. Lucas and Brooke have finally decided to give it one more try. Jake has come back, with Jenny, to be with Peyton.

Chapter OneNew Town, New Life

Jes Whitney was the 18 year old daughter of one of most successful women in America. Her mother, Maria Langley, was founder and CEO of the Whitney Entertainment Group. WEG, as it is commonly known, controled over half of the record studios and tour producers in the country. Because her mother was so successful, she never had a lack of men hanging around. But her mother had chosen a great guy, Sam Langley, who grew up in a small town in North Carolina, called Tree Hill. When they had gotten married her mother promised Sam that once the business was self-sufficient they would move to Tree Hill, and that is how Jes found herself walking the streets of this little North Carolina town.

"Gosh," she sighed to herself "Isn't there anywhere to get coffee in this town?" Jes had been looking for almost an hour and was about ready to give up when she turned the corner and saw a maroon sign that read Karen's Cafe. "It's about time" she said once again to herself. Jes walked in the cafe and was amazed. Sure there were great places to get coffee in New York, but nothing quite as interesting as this place. Her attention was immediately drawn to the map of the United States. As she moved closer to it, she realized it had all of the greatest song writters in the U.S. and where they were from on there. Well, she thought to herself, whoever did this sure knows their music. She walked up to the counter and a girl about her age smiled at her. "What can I get you today?" she asked. "Can I get a non-fat white mocha?" Jes asked. "Yep, no problem," the girl replied. Jes went back to looking at the song writters map. She was so engrosed in looking at the artists they had put up that she didn't hear the girl come up behind her. "You like music?" Jes almost jumped out of her skin and when her breathing had returned to normal she gave a weak smile "yeah, I was raised around it." The two girls stood in silence for a few moments and then girl spoke "This is going to sound kind of rude, but are you new in town? I have lived here all of my life and I don't remember seeing you around before." Jes just smiled "It didn't sound rude and yes I am new." The girl extended her hand "I'm Haley James Scott." "Nice to meet you, I'm Jes Whitney. Wait a minute I knew you looked familiar, you were on tour with The Wreckers." Haley's smile faded just a little "yeah I was." Before Jes could ask anything else her phone rang. "Oh hi dad, I told you I don't need another car, alright I'll be there in five." Jes hung up the phone, paid for her coffee, and said goodbye to Haley.

Jes walked over to a car dealership that she had seen in her earlier explorations. She saw her dad waiting for her. "Hey dad!" she exclaimed. "Hello precious," he replied. Sam Langley wasn't her real dad but he had always treated her like one of his own. Jes had never known her real father, in fact her mother wouldn't even say who her real father was, just that he was someone she had had a one night stand with when she visiting UNC. "Dad, I really don't need another car, I mean I already have two!" "Yes, I know but you were so understanding about moving and I know it couldn't have been easy to leave your friends behind." That was true, when they moved from New York City, she had left behind the only friends and only life she had ever known. Jes finally decided she would just give in and pick out a car, so that she could go home. "Well, I have two little cars I think I want and SUV this time." "Alright, whatever you want honey." As Jes began to explore she heard a male voice say "Sam Langley? When did you get back into town?" She turned around to see the man her father was talking to. He was a tall man, with dark hair and vibrant blue eyes. "Dan Scott, how are you? I just got back into town yesterday! Jes, come over here there is someone I want you to meet!" "Dan this is my step-daughter Jes. Jes this is Dan Scott, we played basketball together in high school!" Jes shook the man's hand and as she looked at him there was something oddly familiar about him, she just shook it off as being tired. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Scott." "Oh please call me Dan. Now what can I do for you today?" "I would like to buy the black Explorer over there," Jes replied. "Alright, I can do that for you, why don't you go have a seat in my office and we will get everything settled." Jes turned around and went into the office that Dan had pointed to and as she looked back over her shoulder she saw the two men talking. "Sam, you said she was your step-daughter?" "Yeah, she came with her mother, and she is a good kid, so I don't mind." "Well, that's great to hear, who did you end up marrying anyway?" "I married Maria Whitney, well it's Langley now, but you get the idea. Why do you ask?" Dan's face had a paled a bit "Oh no reason, I just wanted to the name of the woman who finally got you to settle down." Sam just laughed because Dan was always the playboy of the two of them, however they were almost insperable in high school. Sam turned and walked into the office where Jes was sitting. "I'll be right there," Dan said. As he looked at the girl sitting in his office he asked himself in a whisper only loud enough for himself to hear "Oh Maria, why didn't you tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Oh What a Strange Small World It Is

It had been two days since Jes bought her car at Dan Scott Motors and she was now driving her brand new car to school. Jes sung along to a song playing on the radio all the while trying to calm her nerves. "Geez Jes get ahold of yourself," she muttered under her breath. "I mean it's not like you haven't gone to school before." The truth was, that Jes hardly ever got nervous, but she was nervous now, big time. This was the only part that she had been dreading about the move from New York to Tree Hill. Jes was a very shy person at first, and now she was in a strange town where she didn't know anyone aside from her parents. Jes pulled into a parking spot at Tree Hill High and looked at the letter she held in her hand. It told her to report to the office, where she would be given her class schedule and a tour guide. "Great all I need is to have NEW GIRL stamped on my forehead and I be good to go, " she whispered. Jes grabbed her bag and walked towards the office. She was glad that it wasn't too hard to find. When she got to the office she handed the lady the letter. "Alright, Ms. Whitney here is your class schedule and your guide for school today will be the President herself Ms. Brooke Davis. She should meet you right outside the office in a few minutes," the lady said. "Thank you for all of your help." The lady just smiled. Jes took her new books and walked out of the office and as she opened the door she collided with someone coming in. All of her books fell to the floor and when she bent down to pick them up, she saw the guy she had run into. When their eyes met, Jes almost stopped breathing, it was like looking in a mirror. Their eyes were the exact same color blue, it was a peircing blue she had often been told. "I'm so sorry," she babbled as she scrambled to pick up her books. "It's not a problem, really it's my fault," said the boy with the peircing blue eyes. He then extended his hand "I'm Nathan Scott," he said. "Jes Whitney, I'm new here, I just got my schedule, and oh my god I am babbling again." He just smiled at her. "It's really alright." Jes finally made it outside the office to see one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. It wasn't like Jes wasn't pretty, in fact she usually had so many guys around her it wasn't even funny. Jes was petite, about 5'3, and had long strait medium brown hair, with those peircing blue eyes, but this girl just had a confidence about her, it was incredible. The girl immediately stuck out her hand "I'm Brooke Davis, I will be showing you around today." Jes shook her hand and then said "You really don't have show my around, I'm sure I can find everything on my own." Brooke waved her hand dismissively "nonsense, I will show you around and you will meet all of my friends, and have a wonderful time." And with that the two girls set off down the hall.

Brooke was right, Jes did have a wonderful time, and found out all about Tree Hill. She discovered that Haley and Nathan were married, and that is why she left the tour. She met Brooke's boyfriend Lucas, who happened to be Nathan's brother and have the same exact eyes also. She met Brooke's bestfriend Peyton and her boyfriend Jake. Her classes were all relatively easy, but that didn't matter, she felt like she made some good friends and it was only the first day! Jes walked through the door to the mansion that her parents had built. "Mom, I'm home," she yelled. Just then she heard voices coming from the den on the first floor. It was a male voice but it didn't sound like Sam's. She decided to listen in on the conversation, because chances were her mom would tell her who it was and what was said later anyway. "Maria, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant," she heard the male voice say. "Because it wasn't any of your business and what would you have done anyway, didn't you already have two girls knocked up?" she heard her mother reply angrily. "Ma, I would have helped you," "I didn't need your help, my parents were rich." "I wasn't talking about money, I mean you already had another child, I would have helped you raise Jes." Jes sat there with her mouth open, not daring to believe what she was hearing. Was it truly possible that her father, the one she wanted to meet her entire life, was standing just on the other side of that door. And how did he know about Amy, she asked herself. Wow, Amy, her sister she hadn't thought about her in a long time. Jes could hear the conversation wrapping up and she decided that she would walk through the door again, because it was obvious that her mother hadn't heard her come through the first time, and then maybe she would get a glimpse of him. Jes grabbed her bag and walked back out the door, her heart pounding, she walked back in just in time to see her mom and her real father walk out of the den. Jes stood there in complete shock, how was this possible she thought to herself. Her breath came in short gasps and she thought to herself, I wonder if Sam knows who my real father actually is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter ThreeThe Desire of a Half-Empty Heart

Jes stood there staring at her mom and real father. Maria Langley knew immediately by the look on her daughters face that she had overheard her conversation. "Jes, honey, are you alright?" she asked her daughter. "Huh? What? Yeah I'm fine," Jes said still rooted to her spot. "I, I, I, I need to go study," Jes said as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. The two parents looked at each other knowing that was not at all how they had planned to tell their daughter. "Maybe I should go after her and try and explain," Jes' father said quietly. "No, not yet, let her have some time on her own, and then the three of us will sit down and talk about it." Maria replied. Jes' father told Maria to call him if either of them needed anything and left the house. Maria sat down on the bench in the entry way and put her head in her hands. She was now going to have to do what she had dreaded for the entire 10 years she had been married, she was going to have to tell her husband who her daughters real father was.

Jes sat on her bed, her heart racing, and a feeling of disbelief coming over her. He hadn't known I was even born, that's why he never came looking for me. How could it be him though, how? Jes brought her knees up to her chest and cried for awhile. Finally, she realized what she had to do. Jes changed her clothes fixed her make-up and went downstairs. "Mom, I'm going out for a while," she said while grabbing her keys. She left before her mother even had time to answer.

Jes parked outside Karen's Cafe and looked through the window. Good, she thought, they're here. Shaking she climbed out of the car and went inside. "Hey Jes," Lucas exclaimed "We were actually just talking about calling you to come hang out, isn't that freaky?" Jes just stared at him, "uhhh...freaky, yeah." Jes put on a fake smile and joined the group at the table. "So, I think we should go to a movie tonight," Brooke said. "Brooke you promised no more movies for at least a week," Peyton teased. "Besides," Nathan added "Jes hasn't seen the town yet, she doesn't want to be stuck inside a movie theater. I think we should give Jes the Tree Hill grand tour." Everyone nodded in agreement and they were off. The group consisted of the two Scott boys, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Jes. They walked for a while until Brooke complained about how she was ruining her shoes, and then the boys decided they needed to play a pickup game of basketball at the River Court. Jes sat and watched as the three boys played basketball and the three girls practiced some cheers. After a while the girls decided to challenge the boys to a game. Nathan noticed that Jes was just sitting by herself and he didn't want her to feel left out, so he decided to sit the game out. Nathan sat himself on the table next to Jes. "Are you having fun?" "Oh yeah it's always fun to watch girls attempt to play basketball." Nathan laughed. "Hey Nathan, do you mind if I ask you kind of a personal question? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to." "Sure, ask away." Jes took a deep breath "What's your dad like Nathan?" Nathan sat there not sure if he understood the question correctly. "My dad?" "Yeah," Jes said softly loooking at her hands. "I mean I just never knew my real dad, and I was wondering what it is like to have one." "Well, my dad is the nicest of people, in fact he isn't nice at all. He tries to control everyone and everything and he always seems to mess up peoples lives." "So, that's the reason you got emancipated?" "Yeah, one of the main reasons." They sat in silence for a minute "Well, at least you got to know him." "Yeah that is true, I know there has to be a good person in him somewhere, but I'm not sure where." Jes began to laugh. "What?" Nathan exclaimed. "Well it just kind of sounded like you were talking about Darth Vader." With that the both of them started laughing so hard they almost fell off the table. The group stayed at the River Court for about another hour and then went their seperate ways. Jes got in her car thinking about how much fun she had, and as she was driving home she passed the dealership where she had bought her car. Jes noticed that a light was stll on in the main office. She pulled in, parked her car, and got out. Her legs were shaking so bad that she could barely move. She opened up the door to the dealership and looked inside to the main office. She saw him sitting there looking at papers behind his desk. When Dan looked up and saw her he had a look of suprise in his eyes. He saw his only daughter standing in the entrance to his office. They just simply looked at each other for a good 30 seconds and then she whispered two words just loud enough for them to become real and for him to hear. "Hi, Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Only Time Will Tell

Jes and Dan looked at each other, neither of them daring to speak. Finally, Dan broke the silence "Jes, will you please come sit down and at least let me try to explain?" Jes stood for a second, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. After what seemed like an hour, but was actually only a minute, she forced herself to walk over to the chair that sat across from his desk. She looked at her father, they had the same eyes. In fact, all of the Scotts had the same eyes. "So, I guess you heard the conversation your mother and I had earlier." Jes tried to speak but found that she was unable, so she instead settled for nodding her head. "Jes, I didn't know that your mom was pregnant, I honestly didn't know. It was something that just happened one night, and then I never heard from her again. But I knew that you were mine when you first walked into the dealership with Sam." Jes looked at Dan, almost as if she was trying to judge his sincerity. Jes spoke softly, all the while looking at her hands "I knew too." "Jes it's late and I think we might both be just a little overwhelmed right now. How about we have dinner together tomorrow night, just the two of us. We can talk and get to know each other, figure out what this means for both of us." Jes finally lifted her head and gave him a slight smile "That sounds nice." The father and daughter said good night and each went to their respective homes.

At the Scott House

Dan walked through the door to see Deb sitting on the couch watching some television. Oh boy, he thought, this not going to be easy. Dan and Deb had been trying to patch up what was left of their relationship, and it wasn't going very well. This in fact might be the last straw. Dan knew this but somehow he could force himself to hide Jes and he had hid some many other things in his life. "Deb," he said "We need to talk." Deb looked at him with concern on her face. "What is it Dan, is everything alright." Dan stared at Deb for a few seconds and then said "Deb, I found out today that I have a daughter." The words hung in the air and the tension grew thick. "You what? Please tell me that I am mistaken Dan, that I am imagining what I just heard you say." Dan looked down at the floor and then raised his head back up "No, Deb you didn't hear me wrong, I have a daughter. Her name is Jes and she is 18, just like Nathan and Lucas." Deb sat for a moment trying to get these words to process in her mind. "Are you talking about Sam's daughter, the one our son has been hanging out with? Actually scratch that Dan, How is she the same age as our son?" "To answer the first question, yes that is the girl, my daughter, and for the second...we were on a break and her mother and I hooked up once when she was here visiting the campus. We had been friends when we were younger and she already had a daughter and it just happened." "Dan, I'm not quite sure what to say right now, except that I am going to need sometime to think about this."

At the Langley House

Jes walked through the door of her house happy, sad, and confused. It was quite an odd combination, but the fear didn't hit her until she was past the entry way and she heard the yelling from the fight that had already began. "You're telling me that my best friend is Jes' father and you didn't tell me?" Sam screamed from the other room. "I didn't think it mattered, and I was going to tell you soon, but Dan just came over here today and suprised me. He didn't know about Jes, I was young and scared..." Jes could hear the tremble in mothers voice, even from this far away. "That's just great, just great in ten years of marriage you just happened to neglect that my best friend is the father to the child that I have treated like my own." Jes gathered up her strength and walked into the room just in time to see Sam raise his hand as if to strike her mother. It wasn't the first time and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. "Don't do it," Jes said in a warning tone that suprised even herself. "You stay out of this girl." "Sam I said stop. She was scared to tell you because she loved you." Sam spun around towards Jes, his hand still raised. "Fine, I'll hit you then." Jes' eyes widened in suprise, he wasn't serious was he? Jes didn't have time to decide, the next thing she felt was the smack of his fist connecting with her eye socket. Jes grabbed the side of her face and made a run for the stairs. Sam laughed and said "Why don't you call your daddy and see if he will come rescue you." Jes made her way to her room. What was she going to do, she couldn't stay here and she definitely didn't want to call Dan. Instead she grabbed her cell phone and pressed a number on her speed dial that she had become very familiar with in the past couple days. The phone rang four times before she heard his voice on the other end "Nathan, it's Jes, I need help."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Love and War

Nathan bolted upright in his bed, waking Haley up in the process. "Jes, calm down. Tell me what happened. Why do you need help?" He said a little panic starting to creep into his voice. He could feel deep down inside that something was really wrong. It was strange but he had a connection to Jes. Not a romantic connection like he had to Haley, the love of his life, but a connection all the same. He Jes trying to calm herself down enough to talk to him on the other end of the line. Then finally he heard the words that ignited a rage deep down within him, a rage that he had only truly felt once before. "He...He...He hit me..." Jes choked out between sobs. "I be right there," he heard himself. He jumped out of bed and felt Haley's eyes down on him. "That was Jes" "Well, I know it was Jes, I heard you say her name," Haley said her voice just a little icy. "Her dad hit her Hales." "Well, why did she call you, why didn't she call the police or any other of the numerous guys in town?" Nathan stared at his wife. For the first time in a long time he was at a complete loss for words. "Haley, I said he hit her, she needs help. We are supposed to be her friends, we need to help her. Now is not the time to get jealous. I don't have feelings for her, I just understand her that's all." "Understand her Nathan? What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan stood for a second trying to formulate the words that would make Haley understand. "We have a brother/sister type bond, I know that sounds crazy but that is it Haley. Now I'm calling Lucas. I've seen her dad and I can't take him alone." Nathan dialed his brothers number "Nathan, what the hell are you calling this late for?" Lucas said barely awake. "Meet me at Jes' in 5 minutes, I'll explain then." Nathan continued to throw his clothes on. "Nate," Haley said quietly "Isn't your dad Sam's bestfriend. I mean I know you don't like your dad, but maybe in this situation it would be best if you called him." Nathan looked at her and shook his head, he knew she was right, Haley was always right. Haley put on her clothes while Nathan dialed a number that he wished he didn't have to dial.

"Hello?" Dan answered after the second ring, and unlike Lucas he sounded very awake. "Dad, It's Nathan, I need some help with something or someone rather." Dan could hear the slight trace of fear in his younger son's voice. "Nate, what is the matter." Nathan took a deep breath and then said in a rush. "Jes' dad hit her and Lucas and I are going over there but you're his bestfriend and I thought that you might be able to help." "I'll be right there. Nathan listen to me, I want you and your brother to do nothing until I get there. Do you understand? Do nothing."

About 5 minutes later the three Scott men stood outside the Langley house. Haley and Brooke were waiting in Lucas' car with medical supplies to take care of Jes once they got her out of there. Dan walked up to the door, flanked by a son on either side. Dan knocked on the door only once before it swung open. Sam Langley was standing on the other side with a beer in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. "Well, what do we have here Danny boy? Did you come to collect the rest of your offspring?" Sam said slurring his words slightly. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other with suprised looks. What exactly did he mean by that? Maybe he was just drunk. However, the words that left their fathers' mouth answered the question. "This is not the time or place to discuss that matter Sam. We should sit down and talk like adults, when you are sober prehaps." Sam stared at Dan, disgust crossing his face "I always took the blame for you Dan. What did you do screw every girl in the state of North Carolina?" "Boys, go get Jes. Sam I said we would discuss this later."

Lucas and Nathan sprinted past Sam and up the stairs. There were four main hallways that came off the top of the stairs. Lucas looked at Nathan. "Which way do we go now?" Nathan stood quietly for a moment and trusted his gut feeling that he now understood to be a brotherly gut feeling. "This one," he said pointing to hallway directly over Lucas' shoulder. Sure enough, the second door down the hall they heard someone crying. "Jes, is that you?" Nathan yelled. There was no response. "Jes, It's Lucas and Nathan. Open up." They heard a fresh round of sobs start. "You can't see me like this." "Jes please open up the door, I'm sure how much time we have." Nathan implored. Finally, Jes opened the door. Both boys were shocked by what they saw. The entire right side of her face was bruised, and the point of impact was bloody. It was easy to tell that at least her cheek bone had been broken. Nathan picked her up and ran back downstairs, Lucas following close behind. THe front door was open and the could hear the voices of the two men coming from another room. However, as the boys made a run for the door, Sam blocked their path. "Where do you think you are taking her," he slurred. "Far away from you," both boys replied at the same time. "You can't do that I am her legal guardian." Dan reappeared in the doorway. "He's right boys you can't take her. But she is may daughter so I can." With that Dan lifted the now passed out Jes out of Nathan's arms and into his own. He shook his head sadly as he saw her injuries for the first time. "I can't believe how much you have changed Sam. You used to be the kind of person who would never do this." And with that Dan walked out of the Langley house. "Boys, I know I have a lot to explain to you and to Jes, but right now we need to get her to a hospital." Both Scott boys just nodded their heads as they got into their seperate vehicles and followed their father to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6The Place You Call Home

Nathan, Lucas, Dan, Jes, Brooke and Haley all sat in the waiting room at the local hospital. They had been there for around a half hour and still no doctor had seen Jes. Jes sat in-between Nathan and Lucas with her head on Nathan's shoulder. She wasn't asleep but she wasn't saying anything either. "This is crazy," Dan said throwing up his hands. "Can't they see she is hurt, I am going to go find someone right now." As Dan stood to leave a doctor came into the waiting room and said "I'm looking for Jesalyn Whitney." Jes raised her head off Nathan's shoulder. "That's me." The doctor smiled, "Alright Ms. Whitney we are going to take good care of you. I will need to ask you a few questions about how you got injured. Are you prepared to answer them?" Everyone looked at Jes, who nodded yes. "Very well, I will make sure that an officer is here to meet you when you come back from X-Ray." With that the doctor had Jes sit in a wheel chair and led her off to the X-Ray room. The remaining five sat quietly for a few moments, almost as if no one dare say anything. Dan finally cleared his throat, "You boys can go home now if you want." Nathan and Lucas gave him the patented Scott death glare. "I'm going to stay until I know she is alright." Nathan said. He then added "Hales, you can go home and get some sleep if you want." Haley looked at her husband and immediately felt guilty for her jealousy over Jes. She could see how much Nathan needed her right now, how confused he was. "Nope, if you stay I stay, besides it's not like I would be able to sleep anyway." Brooke and Lucas gave each other a look of acknowledgment. "We're staying," Brooke said with a note of defiance in her voice. "Kids there isn't anything more you can do tonight, you might as well get some sleep, I'm not sure if they will even let her out of the hospital tonight." Dan said encouraging them to leave. Nathan spoke, anger growing in his voice "And what if they do let her out, where is going to go then? She can't go back home." "Nathan, do you honestly think I would let her go back home? If she gets released tonight then she will stay at my house." "No dad, she won't. I said I was going to make sure she was alright. Any child that lives in that house isn't alright. If she gets released tonight she will come home with me and Haley."

About an hour later Jes was sitting in a hospital room surrounded by doctors and police officers. "Ms. Whitney," the first doctor said "Is there anyone waiting for you that you want us to get?" Jes, smiled in spite of herself, "My brothers and my dad." The doctor nodded and went off to find the others.

Another ten minutes had passed before Nathan, Lucas, and Dan entered her room. "Are you her immediate family, because only immediate family is allowed in here," the nurse who was hooking up her IV said. "They are," Jes assured the nurse. The original doctor who had taken her to X-Ray came back in. "I'm glad to see that your family was located Ms. Whitney. Now I need to talk to you about the extent of your injuries. You have suffered a dislocated jaw, which we are prepared to set back into place in a few minutes. Hence, all the medication you are now receiving. You are a very lucky girl Ms. Whitney because there is no fracture, which means no surgery. The police told me that you gave them your statement. They are very concerned about the situation you are in. We are going to keep you tonight, but is there anyone you can stay with when we release you tomorrow? Also, I would like to know if you have heard from your mother at all, because the police would like to get a statement from her too." Jes shook her head "I haven't heard from my mother, and her phone is turned off. She usually gets dr..." Jes let her voice trail off. The doctor was oblivious to it all. "She usually does what, honey?" Jes took a deep breath "She usually gets drunk after something like this has happened. So my best guess would be that she is at a bar somewhere." The doctor just continued nodding his head "Now, do you have someone to stay with?" Nathan spoke, before Dan got the chance, "She can stay with me." The doctor jotted down the notes and left the room. The three Scott's followed suit because Jes was going to have her jaw set back into place.

"What was that Nathan?" Dan exclaimed.  
"Nothing, dad I was just protecting her."  
"From her father?" Dan asked an incredulous look on his face. When Dan showed so much surprise Lucas couldn't help himself, he began to laugh. Nathan didn't see the humor in the situation and continued his fight with Dan.  
"Yes from you. I think she deserves to know what kind of a person you actually are, from the people who have lived through it. If she wants to come live with you after she hears about everything you've done, then that's her mistake to make. But I am going to make sure she knows the truth."

The Next Morning

"Good morning Ms. Whitney, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked.  
"I'm pretty sore." The doctor waved his hand dismissively. "That is to be expected, you went through quite the ordeal. Now I need you to sign right here and you are free to go. Your brother should be here any moment to pick you up." Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Brooke walked through the door just at the exact moment the doctor had finished talking. "Well, it looks like everything is all set now. You have a good day Ms. Whitney and get some rest." Jes looked at the group who had come to her rescue and thought to herself I am going to find a way to repay them for everything. "Come on, little sister, lets go home," Nathan said helping her to her feet. As she walked down the hall Haley linked arms with her on the right side and Brooke linked arms on the left. The two boys walked behind, both wondering what they had got themselves into. When they reached the car, the three girls slid into the backseat while the boys got in up front. As Nathan started up the car, Brooke and Haley each squeezed a hand and said "Everything's going to be alright now, you're with us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7How Honest Can You Be?

It was two days after Jes had returned from the hospital. She was still staying at Nathan and Haley's apartment and today was the first day she was allowed to go back to school. Even though it was a Friday, she was excited to get some normalcy back in her life. Her head was still spining from everything that had happened and everything she had learned. She had spent the past two days talking with her brothers and learning about her father. She learned exactly what Nathan had been talking about that day at the River Court. Dan was not a good person, at all. Jes sighed, she still wasn't sure what she was going to do about a place to live but she was 18, so she could basically do whatever she wanted. As Jes began to get lost her thoughts once again, the door to the apartment burst open.  
"Good morning friend" Brooke said bouncing happily through the door with coffee in hand.  
"Morning Brooke. How are you feeling this morning?"  
"I am totally great! You know what I was thinking? I was thinking that you, me, Tutorwife, and P. Sawyer should have a sleep over tonight!"  
"I don't know Brooke, what about the guys?"  
"Yeah Brooke, what about he guys?" Lucas said walking through the door that Brooke had left open. Lucas shut the door and walked over to Brooke, circling an arm around her waist. Brooke pretended to pout because Jes had put a wrinkle in her plans. Lucas noticed the look on her face and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
"What would you say if I came up with a sleepover that could include the guys?" Jes asked.  
"Oh that would be so great! Wait, are you sure it's possible?" Brooke asked with suspicion on her face.  
"Of course it is. We used to it in New York everytime a new person came into the group." Brooke got on her phone to tell Peyton and Jake to get over to the apartment. Nathan and Haley wandered in upon hearing Brooke's renewed excitement. Peyton and Jake arrived a few minutes later to see the group sitting in a circle with a box in the middle.  
"What's up guys?" Jake asked, taking a seat next to Lucas and pulling Peyton down on his lap.  
"Well, now that you are here Jes can spill her brillant idea!" Brooke said clapping her hands.  
"Alright guys, this is the question box and it goes with the question game. It's pretty simple, you come up with questions for different people. Then tonight we dump out the box and take turns reading the questions. You can ask anything to anyone but you don't have to put your name on the it, just the name of the person you are asking the question to. If the subject of the question is something you really don't want to talk about then you can pass." When Jes had finished the group just looked at her. Jes found herself becoming red, oh no, they don't like it, she thought.  
"Jes that is a great idea," Haley said smiling. The rest of the group nodded their heads agreeing with her. The decided that they would dump the question box at 7PM at Nathan and Haley's. Each of the kids came up with numerous different questions throughout the day.

7 PM that night...

"Alright, who wants to do the honors?" Jes asked sitting between her brothers.  
"I will!" Brooke said, causing each of them to laugh. Brooke dumped out the box and picked up a piece of paper.  
"And the first question is...What to date has been the worst day of your life. This question is addressed to everybody." Brooke read  
"Brooke starts since she read the question." Jes said, quickly realizing this was going to be the most intense game of question she had ever played.  
Brooke thought for a minute. "The day I slept with Chris Keller. Lucas, your tun." Lucas responded immediately "The day I had my heart attack. Jes?" Jes took a deep breath. "The day my sister died. Nathan your up." Nathan looked at her. "Nice try, you had a sister?" "Yeah, she was two years older than me, her name was Amy and she was the apple of my mom's eye. Now Nathan it's your turn." Nathan realized that she wasn't ready to talk about it quite yet. "Fine, the day Haley left for the tour. Your turn Hales." Haley looked at Nathan and said "The day I left for the tour." Nathan cocked his head to the side "are you serious?" Haley put her hand on top of Nathan's. "Absolutely, I realize now that it was the biggest mistake I have ever made." Nathan felt a smile creep over his face and put his arm around Haley pulling her to him. "Peyton your turn," Haley said softly letting her head rest on Nathan's shoulder. Jake put his hand on Peyton's shoulder knowing instinctively what she was going to say. "The day my mom died. Jake?" Brooke got up and gave Peyton a hug and felt the tears welling up in her own eyes. "The day Niki took Jenny." After they had gone all the way around the circle the group stopped and looked at each other. They all knew that after tonight their relationship would never be the same, they would all be changed, but it would be a change for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8When Life Comes Crashing Down

It was almost two months after the hospital incident. Jes sat on her bed in her one bedroom apartment thinking about how much everything had changed, there were times that she barely recognized who she was. This wasn't a bad thing however. In fact Jes had never been happier in her life. She had her brothers, Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Jake, life was good. But no matter how good life was there was nothing that could have made her feel better today. Today was the 10 year anniversary of her sister's death. Today was a day that dropped the past down on her head like a an anvil hitting the coyote in the cartoons. Jes got up off her bed and went to the back of her walk in closet. She stared at the guitar for a long time, and finally decided that a little music was exactly what she needed. She back down on the bed, took the guitar in her hands and began to play.

_In the fall of the night  
I am walking alone  
Searching for that one thing  
That one special light to lead me home._

You take my heart  
And lead my hand  
Guiding from above  
In the promise land  
Never forgotten and always loved  
From me to you, from me to you with love.

She took a deep breath about to start the second verse when she looked up to see Haley standing in the doorway to her room. "Haley, sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
"Oh it's alright. What was that song? It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Jes I didn't know you could sing!"  
Jes looked up at Haley "I don't sing anymore."  
Haley looked at her extremely confused, "What do you mean you don't sing anymore? That was amazing Jes."  
Jes closed her eyes in order to blink back the tears. "It's a long story Haley and one that I really don't feel like getting into right now. I'm actually not feeling well, so I think I am going lie down and take a nap ok?"  
Haley realized she had touched a nerve and didn't want to push her any father. "Of course. Just call me if you need anything alright?"  
Jes gave her a half smile "Thanks. Oh and Haley, can we keep the singing thing just between us?" Haley nodded and then let herself out of the apartment. As she stood outside the door she could hear Jes sobbing. It broke her heart that there was nothing she could do, or maybe there was. Haley pulled out her cell phone "Nathan, I'm at Jes' and there is something wrong her but I she won't tell me." "Don't worry Hales, Luke and I will be right there."  
Lucas and Nathan arrived a few minutes later. Nathan took the key to Jes' apartment and let them in. "Little sister," he called out. Upon hearing Nathan's voice Jes got up out of bed and walked into the living room. It was obvious that she had been crying, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. The sight of her like this almost broke Nathan's heart. He knew she had been dealing with a lot these past few months and hated to see her upset. But he was about to find out that her life had not been the fairy tale she let everyone believe it was. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and then to Haley, none of them able to find the words to say. Finally, Lucas found the words "Jes, what's the matter?" he said leading her over to the couch. Jes shook her head "It's nothing really, I am just in a funk today." The other three Scotts sat there looking at her in disbelief. "I'm not buying, tell me what's really going on." Nathan said. "I can't, I just need to be alone." "Not in that shape you don't," Lucas said answering before Nathan or Haley got a chance. The four of them sat in silence, waiting for her to be ready to talk. "Fine, I'll talk, but you better get the others over here too because I am only telling this story once and I want them to hear it from me."

A half hour later...  
Jes sat in the middle of her brothers, which was tradition whenever they had one of these type of gatherings. Everyone knew this was going to be something big, but none of them knew how big. Jes felt Haley squeeze her hand and knew that it was now or never. "Today is the 10 year anniversary of when my sister died. I told you before her name was Amy, Amelia actually, and she was two years older than me. Amy was my mom's pride and joy. So, it really was no suprise that when she found out she was pregnant with me, she was less than thrilled. She was actually going to have an abortion and not tell my grandparents that she was pregnant again, but my grandparents found out and stopped her. They told her that she was going to have the baby but that they would raise it. So, when I was born my grandparents took me and my mom didn't look back, at least not for two years. When I was two my mom decided that maybe she wanted me to be a part of her life. She started taking me a few weekends a month. But by this time Amy was already really spoiled and didn't want anyone else taking away her mom. So, I didn't see my mom again for another 3 years. By this time Amy was 7 and had figured out that she loved to sing and was pretty good at it. My mom put all of her time and money into making Amy a star, and she was quickly realizing it. I had begun to sing in church and was pretty good too, but my mom didn't care, she never cared. There was a local talent show that my grandparents let me enter, Amy was in it too. That was the first time I had seen my mom in 3 years and she didn't even pay attention to me until the said that Amy placed second and I had placed first. Then she threw a huge fit, I remember running to my grandparents asking them to protect from the mean woman, at five years old I didn't even know my own mother. My mom then started to come in and out of my life for around the next three years. I just sang in church and in local talents shows while Amy climbed her way up the Radio Disney charts. Then 10 years ago today my mom invited me to watch Amy perform. My grandparents were thrilled that my mom was making an effort. But the entire time Amy was singing my mom just told me how I was never going to be as good as her. We got in the car after the show, Amy called the front and I jumped in the back. I remember crying myself to sleep and waking to the crunch of metal on metal. A drunk driver had run a stop sign and crashed into the passenger side. Amy was killed instantly and it was all my fault. I knew the back seat was safer but I didn't say anything. I went back to living with my grandparents and my mom put all of her energy into WEG. I didn't speak to my mom until my grandparents died when I was 16. My grandparents had struck it rich off the oil industry and left everything to me on the condition that I lived with my mom until I was 18. I haven't sang in front of anyone since that day." When Jes finished everyone had tears rolling down their cheeks. Her brothers pulled her into a hug, each of them promising to protect her as long as they were around.

Song is called From Me to You With Love  
Written by Me!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9And The Winner Is...

It was a week after Jes had finally told the group her entire life story and she was at Karen's Cafe working. Actually, she was covering for Haley. Haley and Nathan had been so good to her and both of them had been so stressed out with school and sports that Jes decided they needed a night to themselves. As she told them it was to remember how to be young again. Truth was she was just as stressed out as everyone else, but they needed the break more than anyone else, plus she liked being around the cafe.   
"Wow, it's kind of slow tonight. I don't think I have ever seen it like this," Jes said taking a seat at the counter across from Karen.  
"Yeah, it gets like this every once and a while, when the kids get stressed out with school and don't wander too far from campus."  
"Who are you kidding? This girl scared them all off. I mean look at her," Keith said jokingly as he kissed the top of Karen's head and sat down beside Jes.  
"Very funny Uncle Keith," Jes said pretending to be hurt. The three of them looked at each other and started laughing.  
"What's so funny, plotting to kill me again?" They heard coming from the door to the cafe.  
"What do you want Dan?" Keith said harshly.  
"I want to talk to my daughter, boozie." Dan said with a sinister smile.  
"I should..." Keith started  
"No, it's ok. What do you want?" Jes said looking at her father. They had barely spoken for the past two months because of everything he had done to everyone.  
"I would like to speak to you, alone." Karen and Keith looked at Jes, who shook her head signaling that it would be ok if they went to the back room or upstairs. Once they were gone Jes asked again "What do you want?"  
"Well, that's not a very nice tone to take young lady."  
"My patience is running just a little thin tonight, so will you please tell me what it is you want?"  
"Well, since you said please. I want to know where you are planning on going to college."  
"I haven't decided yet." Jes said a little shaken by his question. This was something that had been weighing on her mind for a while now.  
"You haven't decided or you haven't been accepted?"  
"Excuse me, what makes you think I wouldn't be accepted?"  
"Well, I just didn't know seeing as how you never talk to me."  
"That whole not talking thing you brought on yourself. And the problem isn't that I haven't been accepted the problem is I've been accepted everywhere."  
"Oh really? Give me your top 5 schools right now."  
"As of this morning, they were Harvard, Yale, Duke, UNC, and Oregon."  
"Oregon?"  
"Yeah, they have all the programs I want and Nathan just got a scholarship offer from them yesterday."  
"I know he did, but my son playing for the likes of Oregon?"  
"Obviously you don't follow their basketball that well. I would have figured you would have read up on ALL of the schools offering your son scholarships. Truth of the matter is that Oregon has had 3 high first round draft picks, including one lottery pick, and they are going to have a few more soon. They are a running team that features their wing players, they would be a perfect fit for Nathan. But I'm sure you already knew all of this considering how you are wonder dad. Now if you don't have anything else, I need to get back to work."  
Dan stared at her a little taken aback. She had really done her homework on the program. "Actually there is something else I want. I want you are your brothers to come to dinner next week. My parents will be in town and they will want to know what schools you are all going to."  
"I make no guarantees that we will be there, but I will let them know."  
"You will all be there or I will make your life a living hell, you understand."  
"I understand, but I urge you not to make idle threats." With that Jes turned her back to Dan and he walked out of the cafe.

The next morning...

The entire group was gathered around a large table at the cafe. Each of them had their acceptance letters and Nathan had his scholarship offers.  
"So, we are looking for a school that has offered Nathan a scholarship, has a good music department, a good art department, a good political science department, a good business school, a good journalism school, and it has to be a place we all want to go. Wow we are going to be really easy to please aren't we." Jes said frustrated.  
"Ok, one thing at a time. Where does Nathan have scholarship offers from?" Jake said trying to calm everyone down. He really didn't care where they went to school as long as they all went together.  
Haley glanced down at the list in front of her. "Duke, UNC, NC State, Oregon, Arizona, Kentucky, Kansas, UCLA, USC, Illinois, and Washington." They all looked at each other and laughed. "Anywhere you really don't want to go Nate?" Lucas asked him.  
Nathan thought for a minute "Well, I'm not a big fan of purple so lets rule out Washington."  
"Nathan! You can't make a decision like this based on a color." Jes exclaimed.  
"I'm not, I promise. Hmmm...I really like Duke, UNC and Oregon."  
"Well, each of those schools has what we are looking for." Peyton said looking at the list in front of her.  
"And we have all been accepted to each of those schools." Brooke said.  
The group sat in silence. Each of the thinking. Close to home or far away.   
"This is impossible, how are we ever going to decide?" Brooke whined.  
"I have an idea. Lucas go get a bowl from the kitchen." Haley said. Lucas did as she said giving her an odd look.  
"Alright, each of us has a slip of paper. I want you to write the name of the school you most want to go to on it. Fold it up and put in the bowl. We will then tally them up and have a winner."  
"Haley that's a great idea and all, but I kind of think that Nathan needs to have a little more pull in this." Jes said looking at her brother.  
"No, this is what Haley and I discussed last night. It has to be right for all of us, and if it is, then it's right for me too."  
"Ok, what ever you say big brother."  
They each wrote where they wanted to go on the slip of paper. Karen, Keith and Deb overhearing their plan came over to watch them tally the votes.  
"Everyone pull out one slip. I'll start." Haley said.  
"One vote for Duke." She passed the bowl to Nathan  
"Two votes for Duke." He passed the bowl to Jes  
"Three votes for Duke." She passed the bowl to Lucas"Four votes for Duke." He passed the bowl to Brooke  
"Five votes for Duke." She passed the bowl to Peyton  
"Six votes for Duke." She passed the bowl to Jake, shaking her head slightly  
"Seven votes for Duke!" Jake said reading the final slip of paper.  
The group immediately got up celebrating with one another. Karen and Deb wiped tears from their eyes, while the seven embraced in a group hug. Jes looked around at her brothers and her friends and thought we're going to Duke and I know exactly how to repay them for everything they have done for me!

Spoiler for the next couple chapters  
The Scott Family Dinner  
Dan's reaction to the choice  
Jes' repayment  
The return of a familiar face to mess with the heart a character


End file.
